Home With Milagro
by StrongMedicineFan1983
Summary: its the day after the series finale. lu is in her hospital room with Jonas and Milagro...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Home with Milagro. Chapter 1. The day after the episode "Special Delivery"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Lifetime. Its my first try at fanfiction, so I hope you all like it. Enjoy.**

**Lu was in her hospital room, she had just finished giving Milagro her breakfast and laid her in the crib. "Knock Knock", someone said. Lu looked up and saw Lana standing in the doorway. "Come on in" Lu said. Lana came into the room, followed by Dylan, Peter, Kayla, and Jonas. "How is she doing"? Kayla asked. "She's doing okay. She just finished her breakfast and now she is taking a nap." Lu said. Jonas took a chair and positioned it beside Lu's bed. **

**"Thank you so much for saving me again and especially saving Milagro. Without you, we wouldn't be here today." Lu said to Dylan. "You're welcome. Can I be Milagro's godfather"? Dylan asked Lu. "Sure you can be her godfather. I wouldn't want it any other way. As long as Lana agrees to be her godmother." Lu said. "I would be honored". Lana replied. "Now Jonas, what should we do about Kayla and Peter"? Lu asked Jonas. "Well, I see Kayla and Peter as being an aunt and an uncle to Milagro." Jonas replied. Lu agreed and Kayla and Peter became Aunt Kayla and Uncle Peter to Milagro. **

**"Now, everyone out of the room. Lu needs her rest. That includes you too Jonas. Come on everyone". Dylan said. Peter and Kayla left first, then Lana, then Dylan. Jonas was the last to leave. Before Jonas left, Lu gave him a kiss and settled down to sleep. Milagro was still sleeping.**

**Four hours later, Jonas came back into the room and Lu was still sleeping. Milagro was awake though, so Jonas picked her up and walked her around the room. Lu woke up and noticed that Jonas was there with Milagro.**

**"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling"? Jonas asked his wife.**

**" I'm feeling a little sore, but otherwise, okay". Lu answered him. **

**"Well, look whose up. You can go home tomorrow with Milagro". Dylan said to Lu. **

**"Where to Jonas? The house that we were going to live in, blew up. Our old house has been sold. What happens now Jonas"? Lu asked Jonas. **

**" Not to worry, Lu. I have already found another house. Believe me, I had it checked out and its completely safe for you and Milagro". Jonas told Lu. **

**Stay tuned for Chapter two. **

**SJ. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Leaving the hospital.

The time has come for Lu, Jonas, and Milagro to leave the hospital. Jonas left Lu to go get the car. Lu was inside saying her goodbyes to the rest of the gang.

"Thank you guys for everything and I just wanted to say my thanks." Lu said.

" Lu, you don't have to say anything. Lana knows." Lana said.

Jonas came back into the hospital and said, " Lu honey, it is time to take Milagro home and get things settled."

"Okay. Time to go Milagro." Lu said to her daughter.

Lu Jonas and Milagro arrived home and they settled Milagro in her room. Lu then shut the door, but she left the door open a crack and made sure that the baby monitor was on and she clipped it to her belt.

Then Lu went to take a shower while Jonas waited his turn. While Lu was in the shower, she thought to herself just how close Milagro, Jonas and she came to dying in the basement of the house. If it wasn't for her partner, Dylan West, they would of surely died. Lu then thought of her son Marc that was in Arizona, going to college. She hadn't even told him about the past couple of days that have passed. She did tell him that he was going to be a big brother soon. He was happy and had definitely been happy for his mother and his step father. She figured that she better call him after she gets out of the shower. Lu finished in the shower and got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She then dried herself off and put her pajamas on and came out of the bathroom. Jonas was sitting on the bed, holding Milagro.

"She just woke up. I think she is hungry and needs a changing. I don't know the first thing about changing a diaper. I can feed her but the diaper thing you going to have to teach me." Jonas said.

Lu chuckled. "No problem. Let me take her so that you can take your shower. Then you are going to have to keep an eye on her so I can call Marc." Lu told Jonas. She then took Milagro from Jonas and changed her diaper, then she put Milagro back into her crib and prepared a bottle for her. After she prepared the bottle, she picked up Milagro and fed her. Jonas was still in the shower. Lu made sure to burp Milagro before putting her to bed. Jonas came out of the shower just as Lu was finished putting Milagro to bed. He kissed Lu and hugged her.

"You should be all set. She has been changed and fed. She's all yours." Lu said to Jonas.

Lu goes to her purse where she left her cell phone. She flips it open and dials Marc's cell phone number. She has verizon as her cell phone carrier, so does Marc, so its free when she calls him. She hears it ringing.

_Ring Ring Ring. _"Hello." Marc says.

"Marc, its mom. How are you doing?" Lu asked her son.

"I'm doing fine. School's going to be out in two days. So I will be flying home on Thursday. I cant wait to see you and Jonas." Marc said.

" Well you wont be just seeing me and Jonas. There's someone new to see." Lu said.

"The baby? Girl or boy?" Marc asked his mother.

"It's a girl Marc, and we named her Milagro. She has your eyes and she has my ears. She's sleeping right now so I have little bit of time to talk." Lu said to her son.

"Mom, you're stalling. I can tell that you have something to tell me. What is it? Is something wrong?" Marc asked his mother.

"No, honey there is nothing wrong. I just have to tell you what has been going on in the past two days." Lu said to Marc.

"Okay, spill it Mom." Marc told his Mom.

"Here it goes. Jonas was in a financial mess and he's cleared now, but in order for him to reimburse his investors, he liquidated all of his assets, including the mansion, to pay them back a portion of what they lost. So he sold the mansion, and we went to go look for another house. We found one, it turned out to be the house that Jonas grew up when he was little. I was still pregnant with Milagro, with delivery about to happen in two weeks. So we explored the house, and when we were down in the basement, I flipped a light switch so we could see, but there was gas in the air, and an electrical spark, caused an explosion and we were trapped. I went into labor and Jonas had to do an emergency C-Section, to get Milagro out. But Dylan came and saved the day. So we are all okay, and Jonas and Milagro cannot wait to see you." Lu said.

"Wow, a lot happened to you and Jonas and Milagro. I cant wait to come home and hug all of you, especially you and Milagro and Jonas. I should be on the plane on Thursday morning and I should be getting into Philadelphia sometime in the early evening. I'll call you when I get to the airport. Love you mom, and I hate to let you go, but I have a final to study for. Bye." Marc said to his mom.

"Bye Marc, love you too, and I cant wait to see you." Lu said to Marc and then she hung up the phone.

She then went to Jonas and told him how her conversation went with Marc, then they hugged. Just then the baby monitor went off, and Lu went into her daughter's room and picked her up. She had to be changed and fed again. So while she changed Milagro, Jonas went to go get the bottle ready. He brought it out and Lu fed Milagro.

After Lu fed Milagro, she burped her, then put her back to bed. Then Jonas and Lu also went to bed themselves.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3.

SJ.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3. "Marc Comes Home"

It was Wednesday night and Lu was at the hospital doing the all night clinic that she runs with Peter and Lana. Jonas was at home with Milagro, and he had finally learned the diaper thing. So he was now able to change Milagro.

A woman came into the clinic and asked to see a doctor. Lu came over and checked her out and she found out that the woman was sick with the flu. So she prescribed her some antibiotics and set her on her way home.

Peter, Lana, and Lu didn't have anyone for a while so they hung around and talked. Then Jonas came into the clinic with Milagro and Lu panicked right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked Jonas.

"Nothings wrong Lu. She just woke up a little while ago, and seeing that it is almost sunrise, I thought I would bring Milagro here and watch the sunrise with you" Jonas said.

"Aw, that's so cute and thoughtful of you. Actually I was missing her like crazy, and you too." Lu said to Jonas. Then she took Milagro from Jonas and they cuddled together to watch the sun come up into the sky.

After the sunrise, Wednesday night clinic was over for the night, so Lu went home with Jonas and Milagro, much to Lana's protest. Lana told her that since Marc was coming home that night, that she should be rested for when he comes home. Lu protested of course, until Lana took Milagro out of her hands, handed her back to Jonas, and pushed Lu out of the door of the clinic. Jonas winked at Lana and followed Lu out of the clinic. Peter just laughed and smiled at Lu and Jonas as they left.

When Lu, Jonas, and Milagro got home, there was a message from Marc on Lu's cell phone. Lu didn't get the message until she got home, because hospital policy is that all cell phones must be turned off. The message said that his flight was coming into the Philadelphia Airport at 8:30. He also said that he couldn't wait to see them. And he also added that he had presents for all, especially his little sister. Lu looked at the clock and it was already noon. She had so much to do before they left for the airport at 6:30.

Lu made sure that Jonas, Milagro, and her all ate lunch. Then she had to give Milagro a bath, then she took a shower, while Jonas kept an eye on Milagro. After she was done with her shower, Jonas took his. While Jonas was in the shower, Lu changed Milagro and dressed her in a cute little pink dress. Then she layed her down in her crib for a little nap. Then Lu picked out the clothes that she was going to wear, she had jeans and a shirt on for now. She looked at the clock and found that it was only 4:00. Jonas came out of the shower and got dressed in what he was going to wear. Then Lu changed into her clothes. Then Milagro woke up and had to be changed and fed. Lu changed her and fed her, while Jonas got the diaper bag ready. Then Lu, Jonas, and Milagro went out for a nice dinner, then off to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport it was only 7:00. They had a hour and a half to wait for Marc. Lu was prepared though. In the diaper bag she found that Jonas had packed some books. So Lu pulled out a couple of books and read them to Milagro. Milagro drifted off to sleep in Lu's arms. At last Lu looked at her watch and it was 8:30. She looked at the thing where it tells u what gate the plane will be landing at. Lu looks and sees that Marc's plane will be landing at Gate A. Lu gives Milagro to Jonas and together they get to Gate A. They weren't that far away from it. They wait for Marc to come off the plane. Anxiously, Lu watches the people who come off the plane. She spots Marc in the crowd, his backpack on his back. He looks so much older than when he left for college just three years ago. He spotted her and ran into her open arms and they stood there hugging her for what seemed like 10 minutes to Lu, but it was only 5 minutes.

"How was the plane ride?" Lu asked Marc.

"It was long but they had a pretty good movie on so I watched that." Marc answered his mom.

"Marc, there's someone that I want you to meet." Lu said to Marc.

Lu turned to Jonas and took Milagro out of his arms and showed her to Marc. Marc's eyes lit up and there was a huge smile on his face. He took one look at his mother's face and saw how happy she looked. He went to Jonas and gave him a hug and congratulated them. Marc then took Milagro out of his mother's arms and cradled his new little sister in his arms. She looked right up at him and gave him the biggest smile that she could give. Lu knew that they had instantly bonded and that Marc would definitely be there to look out for his sister. Jonas then took Marc's bags and then said, "Time to get you three home." "No problem. Home sounds pretty good at this time, I am so tired." Marc said.

Then they all left the airport and took the short ride home. When they got home, Marc took a shower and went to bed. Jonas then took his shower, and while Jonas was in the shower, Lu made sure that Milagro had her bath, put a cute pair of pajamas that had Care Bears on it, fed her and then put her to bed. By that time Jonas was out of the shower and Lu got in herself. After Lu was done with her shower, she and Jonas curled up in the bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4.

Now that Marc is finally home, Lu now has her whole family together. Lu woke up the next morning with Jonas at her side and smiled at him. She then got up and checked in on Milagro. But when Lu got there she found that Milagro wasn't in her crib. That's when she heard Milagro cooing and followed the sound. She ended up going into Marc's room and there was Marc holding his little sister and rocking her.

"When did she get up?" Lu asked Marc.

"A little while ago. I heard her so I figured that I would let you and Jonas sleep in a little bit. I actually wanted to hold her." Marc said to his mother. Lu took Milagro out of his arms and fed her and changed her. Then when Milagro was fed and changed, Lu put her in her crib for a little nap. While she was napping, Lu went to prepare breakfast for Marc and Jonas and herself. Marc remembered that his mom could not cook that well, so he kindly said, "Mom, would you like to get Milagro, you, Jonas ready and we can all go out for a nice breakfast? Since I know that you still can't cook well." "Marc, you'd be surprised. I have definitely improved my cooking skills. Just ask Jonas." Lu replied to her son. At that point, Jonas came into the kitchen and hugged Lu, and said to Marc, "You're mom's cooking has definitely gotten better. Why just the other day she cooked a whole entire boiled ham dinner and she didn't even burn anything." Jonas and Marc chuckled at that last part. Lu gave each of them a face. But she even smiled at them. Then all of three of them ate breakfast.

After breakfast Lu had to go to work and she asked Marc if she wanted to come with her so he could see the whole gang again. Marc said sure as long as he wasn't the only one going. He wanted to show off his sister so he begged his mom to also take Milagro with them. Lu gave in and Marc helped to get Milagro ready. Jonas was also going to work as well. He had gotten his old job back and the company also gave Jonas all the money that they had withheld from him. Jonas went to work and was out of the house before Lu was. He did make sure that he hugged Lu and gave her kiss. He then gave Marc a pat on the back and said he would see them later. "You forgot someone" Lu said to Jonas. Jonas came back and kissed Milagro on the head and hugged her. Then he left for good. He gave a special wink of the eye to Lu before he closed the door. Then Lu, Marc, and Milagro left for Rittenhouse Hospital.

Lu, Marc, and Milagro arrived at the hospital a half hour later. Marc said hi to all the people he knew. Lana gave him a hug, Peter gave him a pat on the back. Kayla remembered Marc from when she met him at the wedding. The only people that Marc didn't know was Dylan and his daughter Araya. Dylan came into the lobby just as soon as he heard Lu's voice. He gave her a hug and made sure to say hi to Milagro as well. Then Lu said to Dylan, "Dylan, this is my son Marc." "Hi Marc. Nice to finally meet you. You're mom has said a lot about you." Dylan said to Marc. "Nice to finally meet the man who saved my mom's life twice." Marc said to Dylan.

Just then, a young girl walked into the lobby, she had emerged from Dylan's office. She noticed Lu and Milagro. She walked over to them and gave them a hug. Then she noticed a young man standing next to Lu. "Hi Araya. This is my son Marc." Lu said to Araya. "Hi Marc. Nice to meet you." Araya said to Marc. "Mom, its time for you to work. I'll take care of Milagro for you. don't worry, Lana here's in case I need help. Right Lana?" Marc said to Lana. "Right Marc. Milagro will be fine. Now go on to work. you're patients need you." Lana said to Lu. Lu gave her a hug and went to her office.

While Lu was at work, Marc watched over his little sister and made sure that she was well taken care of. Of course certain people took her from Marc. Peter took her for a few minutes, then it wa Kayla's turn, then it was Dylan's turn, and then finally she came back to Marc. While Marc was holding Milagro, his cell phone rang. Lana took the call for him. It was Jonas and he wanted to talk to Marc. Lana put the cell phone down and took Milagro from him. He then got on the phone.

"What's up Jonas?" Marc asked Jonas.

" I have a surprise for your mother. It's kind of an early birthday present. Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Jonas asked Marc.

"Sure. Let me go somewhere private." Marc said to Jonas "Okay. Tell me"

Wonder what it is? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

A Surprise for Lu.

Marc had gone into the Lu's office to take the call from Jonas. Jonas was calling from work and could only be on the phone for a few minutes.

'Don't tell your mom, Marc, but I have a surprise for her." Jonas told Marc.

"What is it?" Marc told his step dad.

"I was able to buy back the mansion that I had to sell in the first place. Your mother really loved that place and I could see that she didn't want to give it up. So I was able to offer the people we sold it to, a reasonable price." Jonas told Marc.

" That's awesome. When are you gonna tell her" Marc asked Jonas.

"Two days before her birthday, which will be tomorrow. I am gonna take her out for dinner, then I am gonna come back and pick you and Milagro up and take you all to the house. But your mom will be blindfolded so that she can't see it right away." Jonas told Marc.

"That's awesome. She'll be happy. Should I do anything special?" Marc asked his step dad.

"Nope, just watch over Milagro while we are out for dinner." Jonas answered Marc.

"Okay. No problemo. Talk to you later and bye." Marc said to Jonas.

"Bye Marc, see you later." Jonas said.

Marc hung up the phone and went back to Milagro. He then took Milagro out of Lana's arms and cuddled his sister. Then he spotted his mom coming down the hall. She went over to Marc and took Milagro from him and fed and changed her. Marc came back and rocked her to sleep so that she could take a nap. Marc read a book while Milagro was napping. Lu went back to work after she had fed and changed her.

The hours dragged by and to Lu, it seemed like she had seen about 80 patients, but it was only 30. When she was finished with her work, they all went home, where Jonas was waiting for them, and he had prepared dinner. He gave Marc a little wink and said that he would talk to him later. Lu was skeptical but she just ate her dinner. Everyone dug in. After dinner, Lu gave Milagro a bath and changed her, then she put her to bed, but made sure that the baby monitor was near her.

She then went to Marc's room and found the door closed. She knocked and Marc said that he was busy and that he would be out in a few minutes. She said okay and went to the living room to watch TV. Marc and Jonas came out of Marc's room a few minutes later. They all ended up watching a movie that was on TV then went to bed.

Two days later, Jonas called Marc at home and told him that today was the day that they were gonna surprise Lu. Marc said okay and then Jonas said that he would be home earlier than usual so that he could get ready. He said that he would be home before Lu got home. So he came home at 3:30 and made sure that everything was ready for when Lu came home. Lu came home around 5:00 and was surprised that Jonas was there. She wondered what was up so she asked Jonas, " What's up? You're never home this early." " I am taking you out for dinner and then I have a surprise for you after. So get yourself all spruced up because reservations are at 6:30." Jonas said to Lu. "But who is going to keep an eye on Milagro?" Lu asked. "Marc is here. So don't worry." Jonas said to Lu. So Lu got herself ready and they left the house around 6;15. Marc made sure to get dressed so he would be ready for when Jonas would come back at 7:45. Milagro was already ready because Jonas had made sure of that before Lu and himself left. Lu and Jonas had a wonderful dinner and when they left the restaurant, Jonas blindfolded Lu and drove to their house to get Marc and Milagro. Then Jonas left their house and drove to the mansion that they sold to the couple earlier. Jonas said that they were here, and Marc got Milagro out of the car, then Jonas went to Lu's door, opened it for her, and led her to the sidewalk. Marc stood next to his mother, holding Milagro, and then Jonas took the blindfold off Lu. Lu saw the mansion that she used to live in and was completely surprised and speechless. When she got her voice back she said, "How did you get it back?" she asked Jonas. "When I got my job back, they gave me back all the money that they owed me and was able to give the people that we sold it to, 200,000 dollars more than when they bought it from us. They agreed and we can move in whenever we want. Buying back the house is an early birthday present from me to you." Jonas said to Lu. Lu then turned to Jonas and kissed him and gave him a hug. She then said to Marc "Did you know about this?" "Yes mom, I did. I promised Jonas that I would keep it a secret." Marc said to his mom.

Lu then took Milagro from Marc and she stared at the mansion, thinking about all of the fun times that she had with Jonas, and the many more times to come. They all got back in the car and went back to their other home until they moved into their new home. They all took showers and went to bed.

Stay tuned for more.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6. Moving Day.

Lu, Marc, Milagro and Jonas can now finally move into their old house. Marc and Jonas make sure that all the boxes are packed and ready to go. Lu makes sure that all the baby stuff and her stuff is all ready too. So Jonas, Marc, Milagro and Lu all piled into the family's car and left to go to their new house. The moving van followed them.

They got to the mansion in no time at all, and the movers put everything back where it used to be when they first moved it out. When they were all settled, Jonas and Lu got their old room, and Marc chooses the room right next to Milagro's room which is right next to Lu and Jonas's room. It was a very long day and everyone passed out, except for Lu and Jonas. They were doing other stuff.

Another surprise for Lu.

The day after they moved in, Lu didn't feel so well. She was sick to her stomach, and her moods weren't that great. She was happy one minute, sad the next. She knew what was wrong with her but she wanted to make sure. Sure enough, she took the test and found out that she was pregnant again. She was happy and couldn't wait to tell Marc and Jonas that night over dinner. So she made sure that it was a special dinner. So she made what she knew that they both liked. When Jonas came home, she had him sit next to her and Marc sat right next to Lu. Milagro had already been fed and was in her crib.

Jonas sensing something was wrong, asked, "What's the matter Lu?"

"Yeah, Mom. What's going on?" Marc asked his mom.

" Okay. Here it goes. When I woke up this morning I was sick to my stomach and my moods have been off all day. I was happy then I was sad. I knew what was wrong with me, but I wanted to make sure. So I took the test and I found out that I am pregnant again." Lu said.

"OH MY GOSH! I am so happy. I am gonna have another sister or brother soon." Marc exclaimed.

" Jonas, honey, are you okay?" Lu asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I am very happy for you. Like I said before I want to fill this house with the sounds of crying babies." Jonas said and he gave Lu a kiss and a hug.

The room that was next to Marc's room, was available because it went Jonas and Lu's room, then Milagro's room, then Marc's room, and now the new baby's room. Lu and Jonas went out and got a bunch of new stuff to fill the room up. They didn't get any clothes yet because they didn't know what gender the baby is. They wouldn't find out for a while yet.

Lu was a little nervous about telling the rest of the gang, but she pushed it out of her mind and settled down on the couch with Jonas and Marc. They had planned earlier that day to watch the movie Eight Below. They put it in and when it was over, they all went to bed.

How will the rest of the gang handle the news? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7. Lu tells the gang.

After Lu had told Marc and Jonas, she was kinda nervous about telling the rest of the gang. She went into work the next morning and tried to delay telling them at all costs. She went around doing her normal things, until she ate lunch and had at least an hour to herself. She knew that if she didn't tell them soon, they would eventually find out, so as soon as she could she would tell them.

After she got done with her patients, she called Lana, Peter, Kayla, Dylan, and Aaraya into her office.

" You guys are probably going to freak when you hear this." Lu said.

"Lu, what's going on? I've known you forever and Lana knows that you have something up your sleeve." Lana said to Lu.

"Okay. Here it goes. I am pregnant again. I found out yesterday and Jonas and Marc are okay with it. How do u all feel?" Lu said to her friends.

They all answered that they were all very happy for her and they all gave her a hug. Lana stayed behind and gave her a special hug. " Lu, baby. Do you want a boy or a girl?" Lana asked Lu.

" I just want it to be healthy. I really don't care what the gender is. I already have a boy and a girl, so it doesn't really matter either way." Lu replied. And with that Lana left Lu's office so that Lu could go home.

Lu got home around 7:30 and was surprised to see that dinner was ready. She immediately knew that Jonas had cooked dinner and that made her happy. She went to look in on Milagro and found that she had already been fed and changed. She knew that Marc must have taken care of Milagro. She went to his room and told him that dinner was ready. She found him sound asleep and she pulled the covers up over her son and kissed his cheek. She then quietly left his room. She went and had dinner with Jonas. After dinner, Jonas and Lu watched a movie and then went to bed.

The next day Lu went into work and she got smiles and hugs from all the nurses and doctors that she works with. She wondered just how the rest of the hospital knew, when she had only told Lana, Peter, Kayla, Dylan, and Araya. Then she knew, Lana had the biggest mouth in the whole hospital and probably told everyone the news. She chuckled to herself and went to find Lana. Lu found her at the front desk and she smiled at her. " Okay. Fess up. You told everyone." Lu said to her. " Yes, I did. I am proud of it too. I think I have the right to gloat and brag about my best friend and my future god child." Lana told Lu. Lu just laughed and hugged her. She then went to see some of her patients and then went home for the night. She ate dinner with her family, then took care of Milagro and went to bed snuggled up close to her hubby.

Stay tuned for more. SJ.


	8. 8

-1**Chapter 8. **

The day after Lu told the gang that she was pregnant again, she went back to work and when she got there, Lana hugged her and asked her, " Lu, have you got any names picked out if the baby is a boy or girl?" Lu said," If the baby is a girl her name is going to be Sarah. If the baby is a boy his name is going to be Darien, after my cousin that lives in Florida." Lana liked those names and gave Lu another hug, then to Lu's surprise her beeper went off. It was a page for her to go to the ER. She ran off down the hall to the ER.

When she got into the ER, she called out, " Who paged Lu?" . She was called to Bed 4, where a little girl was on the bed. Lu checked her vitals and they were okay, the only thing that was wrong with the little girl was that her right ankle was broken. Lu sent the little girl to the Pediatrics Unit where they put a cast on her leg and sent her to a room. For some reason Lu could not get the little girl out of her mind, so she found out where the little girl's room was. She went into the room and to her surprise, there by the bed, she found an old friend. Lu was shocked to find Dana sitting by the bed. Lu crossed the room and hugged her old partner.

" What are you doing here?" Lu asked her.

" I was in the area for a conference and I brought my family. I still have the other two children that I adopted, but this little girl is my biological daughter and her name is Rosaline." Dana said.

" So you got married after all. But to who?" Lu asked.

" One of my old boyfriends from high school. So I hear that you are pregnant with your second child by Jonas. That is so amazing. So how is Marc doing?" Dana asked

" He's back from college for good. He's been taking care of Milagro for some afternoons while Jonas is at work and I am too. Rosaline should be able to go home tomorrow. I'll give her some crutches to take back with you when you leave. So when are you leaving?" Lu asked.

" Well my conference ends tonight and then we leave back for home as soon as Rosaline is ready to leave the hospital. Am I gonna be able to meet Milagro before I leave?" Dana asked.

" Yup. Jonas will be by the hospital to come get me around 6:30. He always brings Milagro in." Lu said.

Dana looked at her watch and realized that it was 6:00, she bade Rosaline goodnight and that she would back in the morning to get her. Dana kissed her goodnight and shut the door. Dana then followed Lu to her office and she went in her office with her. Dana and Lu were talking when there was a knock at the door. Lu said told the person to come in and that's when Dylan came in the office.

"Dylan, this is Dana. She was my first partner that I worked with. Dana meet Doctor Dylan West." Lu said. Dylan crossed the room and shook hands with Dana. Just then Jonas came into the office, holding Milagro in his arms. Lu walked over and took Milagro out of his arms and showed her to Dana. Dana took her and cuddled her. "She looks like you, Lu, and I can see some of Jonas in her too. She is so cute." Dana said. She handed Milagro back to Lu and said goodbye and said that she must be running if she was going to make her conference on time. She hugged Lu goodbye and said it was nice to meet you to Dr. Dylan West. As Dana left, Lu knew that this was not going to be the last time that she was gonna see Dana. Eventually they are going to meet again. Lu went home with Jonas and cuddled her family, ate dinner, and went to bed.

Stay tuned for more.


	9. 9

Chapter 9.

It is the day after that Lu was reunited with Dana. Lu woke up in the morning and went to check on Milagro. She was just beginning to stir. So Lu picked her up and changed her and carried her into their bedroom. Jonas was still sleeping so Lu got into the bed and since Jonas was lying on his back, Lu put Milagro onto his stomach. Jonas opened his eyes and cradled Milagro. He looked over at Lu and gave her a kiss, then he handed Milagro back to Lu, because he had to get ready for work. While Jonas was getting ready for work, Lu went down to the kitchen with Milagro and put her in the playpen that she could see from the kitchen. She began to prepare breakfast. She made homemade pancakes. Marc was sleeping in his room, but once he smelled the aroma of pancakes, he came down and couldn't wait for them. He spotted Milagro in the living room so while he waited for the pancakes, he played with her. Breakfast was ready in no time. They all ate and Lu fed Milagro also.

After breakfast, Lu and Marc cleaned up and Jonas left for work. Marc kept an eye on Milagro while Lu got ready for work. Lu came down and was ready for work. "Marc, are you sure that you want to watch your sister? I can always call a babysitter so you can hang out with your friends." Lu said. "No, Mom. Its okay. I really don't mind. I love this little bundle of joy. Everything that you need is in the nursery and make sure that she has an afternoon nap. Oh by the way there is a box on the living room table and its yours." Lu said. She lingered for a few minutes before she left. Milagro was in her playpen. Lu watched Marc open the box and inside it was an IPOD Nano. He was happy and he ran to his mother and gave her a hug. Lu knew right away that he was happy with it. She also knew that he would be fiddling around with it, but he also wouldn't ignore the cares of his little sister. She kissed Milagro on the cheek and gave Marc a hug and said that Jonas and her would be home around six. She left for work.

Lu got to work and there was Dana in her office. Dana wanted to make sure that Rosaline was ready to go home. So Lu and Dana both went up to her room and checked in on her. Lu checked over her and gave the go ahead that Rosaline was ready to go. Dana thanked Lu for all the care that she had given her. Lu said" No problem Dana. It was my pleasure. I feel as if Rosaline is part of my family." Dana smiled and left with Rosaline and Lu knew that this was the last time that she was going to see Dana. She then went to see her patients.

Lana made sure that Lu rested throughout the day. She and Lu had lunch together and Lana made sure that Lu ate it all. At around 12 30 Lu called home and talked to Marc and was pleased that Milagro was sleeping. She hung up and went back to her patients. Dylan came by Lu's office and checked on her and made sure that she was fine. Lu chuckled at how much everyone was worrying about her. But she couldn't blame them for worrying about her with what happened to her with her last pregnancy. Lu went on her rounds and at quarter to six she gathered up her stuff and went home. She got home just a little after six. Jonas came in a few minutes after she did. Lu checked in on Milagro and found that she was in the playpen and Marc was on the computer which was in the living room also. Marc saw Jonas and said " Thanks for the IPOD, Dad." Jonas replied " Your welcome, son." Jonas gave Marc a hug and relieved him of babysitting duty. Lu cooked dinner while Jonas took care of Milagro. Lu, Marc, Jonas, and Milagro all ate dinner. Then Lu put Milagro to bed and spent the evening with the rest of her family. Marc went out with some of his friends after dinner. Before he left he asked, " Mom, what is my curfew?" " You don't have one. Just be home at a decent hour, and be quiet so you don't wake your sister or us for that matter." Lu said. "Okay. I won't. Love you and goodnight." Marc said. "Love you too and be careful." Lu said. Marc left.

Lu and Jonas watched the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. _Jonas kept the baby monitor by his side the whole time. After the movie, they went to bed. Marc came home around one in the morning. He was so quiet that Jonas, Lu, and Milagro didn't even hear him.

Stay tuned for more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gwendoly2****: sorry about the late update. College is tough this semester also I have another story going about Law and Order SVU. So I have two stories going on at the same time. Its rough but I have surprisingly found time to keep up with my grades too. Again I sorry about the length of time that I took to update this story. But here it is. Chapter 10 finally**

Lu woke up the next morning at around 7 and she remembered that she didn't have to work cause she had today off. She checked in on Milagro who was just beginning to stir. So she picked her up and changed her and brought her into her room. She climbed into bed and placed Milagro between her and Jonas. Milagro made a cooing sound and that woke Jonas up and he turned over and looked at his daughter. He smiled at her and tickled her tummy.

"So whats on your agenda today Jonas?" Lu asked him.

" Nothing much. I was planning on taking the day off." Jonas replied.

" Honey you cant do that. You are the boss of your company. U need to be there." Lu reminded him.

" Lu I'm the boss. I can take a vacation day and I am because it has been a while since we both have had a day off and I am gonna spend it with my family." Jonas said.

"Okay. I understand completely. It will be nice to spend the day with Marc and Milagro and u." Lu said.

So while they were discussing what they were going to do for the day, they heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." Jonas said.

Marc came in and found his mom, Jonas and Milagro all on the bed.

" Mom what time do u have to go into work?" Marc asked his mom.

" I don't have to go to work today. I have today off. So does Jonas. So we were discussing what to do today since we are all at home today and we have today off. Is there anything that you want to do special today Marc?" Lu asked her son.

" Well I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for the new baby and maybe get some cute little things for Milagro. How about that?" Marc said.

" Jonas what do u think?" Lu asked him.

" Sounds good to me. Should we take the limo or the stretch limo?" Jonas said.

" Definitely the stretch limo cause we have four of us and there will be room for Milagro's car seat." Lu told him.

" Okie dokie. Lets all eat breakfast and get ready to go." Jonas said.

So they all ate breakfast and they all took turns getting ready. While Lu was in the shower, Jonas kept an eye on Milagro. Then while Jonas was taking a shower and Lu was getting dressed, Marc kept an eye on Milagro. When Lu was done getting dressed and doing her hair she took Milagro from Marc so he could take a shower in the other bathroom. Marc got down just as Jonas was done with his shower. Jonas and Marc got dressed and while they were getting dressed, Lu chose a nice outfit for Milagro to wear. She got her dressed and she put her in the crib so that she could get the diaper bag ready. In the diaper bag she put enough diapers so that they would have enough. Then she put wipes, diaper rash cream, three changes of clothes, bibs, bottles, formula and books that she could read to Milagro.

After Milagro was ready everyone else was ready to go as well. The stretch limo had been parked in the driveway and the chauffer was standing by the doors waiting for them. Jonas put Milagro in her car seat and carried it. Lu carried the diaper bag and Marc walked out of the house with his mom. Lu turned around and locked the door and they walked to the limo. Jonas and Lu got in the limo first and Jonas made sure that Milagro's car seat was securely fastened. Then Marc got in and he sat next to Milagro. Jonas and Lu sat together as well.

" So were do u wanna go first?" Jonas asked Marc.

" I was thinking Baby's Palace so we can get some cute little stuff for the new baby and Milagro." Marc said.

"Well we can get some stuff for Milagro but we can't get any clothes yet for the new baby cause we don't know if the baby is a boy or girl. But we can get some blankets, bottles, and I am gonna need one of those double strollers that can fit the car seat in the back and Milagro in the front. Even though I have the single one." Lu said.

Jonas agreed and the limo pulled up to the Children's place and they all got out and Jonas told the chauffer to park somewhere and that he would call him when they were ready. The chauffer nodded and shut the door. Then they all went into Baby's Palace. There they found a whole bunch of clothes for Milagro and Lu found the double stroller that she needed. They got the blankets, the bottles, and got some bibs, wipes, and diapers, not only for Milagro but for the new baby as well. They rang up quite a bill. About a thousand dollars for all that stuff. Jonas charged it to his credit card.

Then Jonas pulled out his cell phone and called the chauffer. They all got into the stretch limo, while the chauffer put all of the bags into the trunk, and the box that contained the double stroller was put on the bottom, since it was not a heavy box. Then the chauffer got into the limo and drove it.

They all went out for lunch at the Olive Garden then it was off to do more shopping. This time mostly it was for Marc, Lu and Jonas. Marc got some jeans, shirts, and sneakers. Lu got some dress pants, some skirts, some dresses, and some shirts. She also got some jeans and she spotted some silky pajamas and she got those too. Lu also got some shoes since every woman has a ton of shoes and she also got some sneakers as well. Jonas got some jeans, dress pants, dress shirts, and some dress shoes and he also got some sneakers as well. Then it was time to go back home and get settled. So off to home they went.

When they got home, the chauffer let them out of the limo then the staff that they have came and got all of the stuff that they bought and put it all away. Then it was time for supper and then they all ate supper and settled down to watch one of the movies that they had. Before they watched the movie, Jonas and Lu made sure that Milagro was settled down, asleep, fed and changed. After the movie was done, Jonas and Lu went to bed. Marc went to bed soon after but not before checking up on Milagro. He took one of the extra baby monitors and turned it on and went to bed.

Wonder if Lu is going to have a boy or girl? Find out in the next chapter.

Stay tuned for more.

SJ.


	11. Chapter 11

-1College is finally over. It ended May 15th. But now I work 5 days in a row so when I find time I'll update this story and my other story bout Law and Order SVU. Thanks for all who have reviewed this story. Here it is chapter 11. 

The next day after there big shopping day, Lu and Jonas both had to go back to work. Marc didn't have anything to do so he was put in charge of watching Milagro for the day. Lu and Jonas were up at 8 and out the door by 9. Marc was up at 8 as well so that he could be ready for when Milagro wakes up at 8.30. Since she is older now, she sleeps through the night. Marc was ready for when she got up. He said good bye to Lu and Jonas and then he looked after Milagro.   
At the hospital Lu made her rounds but not before checking her messages with Lana. Lana made sure that Lu was always taking it easy and if that wasn't bad enough Kayla, Dylan, Peter and Araya also made sure that she was taking it easy as well. Lu knew that they only meant well, but it was starting to get on her nerves. But she kept her temper. Lu chuckled to herself knowing that they really did care about her.   
After lunch, Lu had an ultrasound scheduled with Dylan. As usual he was running late so Lana took time away from the desks and kept her company. Lu and Lana chatted about the baby and Lu told her all about the shopping day that they had yesterday. Lu asked how yesterday went without her and Lana said that it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle. Lu smiled to herself. At that exact moment, Dylan came in and apologized for being late saying that Araya had a job conflict and she needed her dad to take care of it. Lu said that she understood. Lana went to leave but Lu asked her to stay. Lana agreed and she stayed.   
Dylan set up the machine and put the cold stuff on Lu's stomach. He then put the part of the machine that checks the baby on her stomach and a picture appeared on the screen. Dylan looked and was shocked. Lu noticed his face and asked,   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing. But you're gonna want to take a look for yourself." Dylan told her.   
Lu looked at the screen and was shocked as well. On the screen she could clearly see two babies in her womb. Lu was having twins. Dylan could make out that one was a boy and one was a girl. Lu was happy and Lana gave her a hug.   
After the ultrasound was done, Lana, Lu and Dylan left his office. Lana followed Lu into her office. Dylan went to find Araya. Peter noticed Lana following Lu into her office. Kayla was next to him and they both went to Lu's office and went in. Lu was sitting at her desk wearing a happy face.   
" So Lu what are you happy about?" Peter asked her.   
" Well I had an ultrasound with Dylan and he discovered that I am having twins. One girl and one boy. I don't know how Jonas is going to take the news." Lu said to Peter and Kayla.   
" I'm sure that he is gonna be happy. You should just tell him." Peter told her.   
" Tell me what?" Jonas said, coming into the office.   
"Jonas what are you doing here? I thought you had to work till 5?" Lu said looking at the clock and noticing that it was only 3.   
" I got out of work early. Now what is it that you have to tell me? Wait didn't you have an ultrasound scheduled for today?" Jonas said.   
" Yes I did and the ultrasound showed that I am having twins. One boy and one girl" Lu told Jonas.   
" OH MY GOD Lu that's great news. I am so happy. I told you before that I wanted to fill our house with the sound of crying babies." Jonas said, going over to Lu, kissing her and swinging her around. He put her down when he realized that Lana, Kayla, and Peter were in the room. Peter gave Jonas a pat on the back and congratulated him. Kayla gave Lu a hug. Then Lana, Kayla, and Peter left Jonas and Lu in her office alone. 

Wonder how Marc is gonna take the news? 

Stay tuned. Answer in the next chapter.   
SJ. 


	12. Chapter 12

-1Lu woke up the next morning and finally realized that today she could not put it off any longer. She had to tell Marc that she was having twins. She knew that Marc would not be up for another hour or so, so she knew that she had some time to collect her thoughts. When Jonas woke up she asked him if he could take Milagro to see his mother. She wanted to have a mother son day with Marc when she told him that she was having twins. Jonas understood and he and Milagro were soon ready to go. As soon as they were out of the house, Marc awoke from his slumber.

"Morning Mom. Where's Jonas and Milagro?" Marc asked his mom.

" Jonas and Milagro went out for a father daughter day. Do you have any plans for today?" Lu asked him.

" Nope. Are you planning something?" Marc asked her.

" Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch and maybe a movie?" Lu asked Marc.

"Sure" Marc said.

So while Lu was in the shower, Marc took a shower in his own bathroom. Lu got out of the shower, dressed, and did her hair. Marc and Lu were ready in under an hour. So Lu and Marc went out to The Olive Garden for lunch. Lu got a steak salad and Marc got a chicken salad. Then Marc ordered a Coke and Lu got a Diet Coke. While they waited for their food to come, Lu and Marc talked.

" Marc, honey, there is something I have to tell you." Lu said to Marc.

" What is it Mom? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Marc asked his mom, a look of fear and worry on his face.

Lu noticed Marc's look of fear and worry and to reassure her son, she smiled and answered her son's questions.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am perfectly health, but there is one thing that is wrong with me. I am pregnant again but this time I am pregnant with twins. One boy and one girl. Are you okay with this.?" Lu asked her son.

" Oh my Goodness twins. I am so excited. Now I will have two more siblings to love and spoil. Have you thought of any names yet?" Marc asked his mom.

"Not yet. I was thinking we could hold a meeting and decide on the names. We can do that when Jonas and Milagro come back. Now what movie do you want to see?" Lu said to her son.

" How about Rush Hour 3" Marc asked his mom. "That's fine" Lu said. Their food had arrived and they ate everything. Then they went to see the movie and then they went home.

When they arrived home Jonas and Milagro were already home and dinner was on the table. Ham, mashed potatoes and corn. Milagro's food was prepped already and Lu fed her while in between eating her dinner. Lu and Marc told Jonas what they did that day. Jonas was eager to hear what they did that day. After dinner they decided to hold the meeting in order to figure out the names for the twins. Jonas went first.

" For the girl I think Amanda and for the boy I think Anthony." Jonas said.

Lu went next. "For the girl I think Crystal and for the boy I think Chase." Lu said.

Marc went next. "For the girl I think Michelle and for the boy Michael. I think that since are names starts with m then the twins' names should start with m also." Marc said.

" I like Marc's suggestions for the babies' names. And I definitely agree with him suggesting that the names begin with the letter m." Lu said.

Jonas agreed and then Lu and Marc went to the bulletin board and wrote the names on the board so that everyone who visits them will know what the names are going to be. Then Marc put Milagro to bed and Jonas and Lu and him all watched a movie. Then they all took showers and went to bed.

Stay tuned for more.

SJ.


End file.
